A Fire That Won't Burn Out
by Alive Through Writing
Summary: A new agent has been added to the team and Gibbs isn't happy. It's not that he dislikes her, well, maybe a little, more that he had no say, and he takes it out on her. Will she prove an asset not only to the team but to Gibbs personally? Gibbs/OC OFC
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo rushes out of the elevator looking around himself anxiously for any sign of his boss. Seeing only his fellow agents, Ziva David and Timothy McGee, sitting at their desks, bored beyond comparison, he moves towards his desk with a confident air.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asks sitting down and turning his computer on.

"With the Director" Ziva replies filing her nails carelessly. Looking towards the Director's office and seeing no sign telling him Gibbs would be back any time soon, Tony quickly checks his email before playing Tetris on his phone.

After a few minutes Gibbs walks into the bullpen followed by a woman looking to be in her late twenties, but with the air of someone far maturer.

"You're late, DiNozzo" Gibbs calls walking to his desk. The woman stays between Tony and Ziva's desks looking unsure as to what to do.

"Sorry, Boss. Won't happen again" Tony mutters in response.

"Aha" Gibbs replies disbelievingly as he looks at his emails, ignoring the woman's presence entirely.

Tony, however is the opposite. He can't take his eyes off her. She has orange-red hair tied back into a thin straight ponytail in the middle of her head, reaching just below her shoulder blades with a side fringe and bangs hanging out perfectly. Her eyes are a gentle blue-green and she wears only slight makeup; a little foundation, mascara, pale pink blush and clear lipgloss. She has a thin but tall figure, her face the same. She wears a pale grey jacket over a teal blouse with tight black pants, which show her thin yet toned legs and black knee high boots.

Realising the woman is looking back at him, Tony smiles sitting back in his chair confidently. The woman merely smirks and rolls her eyes at him before turning to Ziva.

"Hi," she smiles nervously at her, "I'm Amelia Scott, but you can call me Amy" she looks to Gibbs who is still blatantly ignoring her before holding her hand out to Ziva.

"Ziva David, Mossad liaison officer" Ziva replies standing to take her hand. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Amelia again looks to Gibbs for help, however, this time he grants it.

"Ziva, Tony, McGee. Agent Scott has been assigned to our team. Ziva, show her around" he commands without so much as moving his head away from the computer screen.

Ziva walks around her desk to the new agent and guides her towards McGee's desk.

"This is probationary agent Timothy McGee" Ziva introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Agent McGee" Amelia smiles holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Same to you, Agent Scott. Call me Tim or McGee, if you want, that is" he stutters shaking her hand briefly.

"Very well, Tim. In that case, you can call me Amy"

"Ok" he smiles back at her as Ziva walks Amy to Tony's desk.

"This is Special..."

"Very special agent Anthony DiNozzo" Tony interrupts. "But you can call me Tony" he adds as he kisses the back of her hand suavely.

"Nice to meet you" Amy cringes. "You" she starts looking disgustedly at her hand, "can call me either Amelia or Scott"

Tony sits back down somewhat disheartened as Ziva leads Amy towards the elevator.

"Come, I will introduce you to Abby Scuito and Doctor Mallard" she says walking into the elevator with the redhead trailing behind her.

Walking out of the elevator into blaring music, Ziva motions for Amy to follow her towards a somewhat hyper goth sitting at her desk bouncing in time to her music, a large drink with the writing 'Caf-pow' next to her.

"Abby!" Ziva calls over the music as loud as possible. Abby spins in her seat turning the music down to face Ziva and Amy.

"Who's this?" Abby asks standing up, head titled slightly.

"Abby, this is Amelia Scott, she's been added to the team. Amy, this is Abby Scuito, she's the forensic scientist"

"Nice to meet you" Amy smiles holding her hand out for Abby to shake.

Abby looks Amy up and down a few times before smiling and giving her a huge hug.

"I'm Abby," she reintroduces herself, "if you ever want someone to talk to around here, you can come to me" she smiles.

"Oh my god!" Abby exclaims looking at Ziva, "this means we have to go out or do something, the entire team!"

"Perhaps Amy would like to settle in for a bit first?" Ziva suggests looking at the shell-shocked agent. "Maybe we should give her a week or so to feel more at home?"

"I s'pose" Abby sighs.

"If you really want to do something" Amy offers, "I guess we could have dinner and a movie at my place, say, Friday night?"

"Great!" Abby exclaims hugging the new agent.

"It's been lovely meeting you, Abby, but we still have to see Dr Mallard and get back to Agent Gibbs, preferably before he hates me anymore" Amy smiles.

"Alright, I'll see you later, we'll talk about the dinner after work?"

"Sure" Amy replies as she and Ziva walk back into the elevator.

Ziva walks ahead of Amy out of the elevator towards an elderly looking man sitting at a small desk writing out an autopsy report.

"Ducky," Ziva starts getting his attention, "may I introduce…"

"Amelia?" Ducky asks shocked.

"Heya, Duck" Amy smiles back.

"You two know each other?" Ziva asks looking between the two.

"I worked with Amelia's brother" Ducky explains to Ziva.

"Um, Ziva, would mind keeping that to yourself?" Amy asks hopefully.

"Why?"

"Well, it's just, my brother and Gibbs know each other, in fact they were friends, I just don't want Gibbs to treat me due to their friendship" Amy states.

"Of course" Ziva smiles, "I won't tell a soul"

"Thank you"

* * *

_My chrissy gift to you: The start of a new story :) I promise I will do my very best to upload soon :)_

_Amy's clothes: _.com/first_day/set?id=26335656


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since Amy had joined the team, and, for the most part, she was fitting in well. Every available Friday, Ziva, Abby and Amy would have a girl's night at either one of their houses or out depending on the week. Amy and Ziva got along well, Amy never taking any of Ziva's threats to heart and Ziva taking Amy under her wing in an attempt to make her more at ease. Due to this, both Ziva and Amy were much opener with the other than towards any other member of the team. Amy was easily the quietest in the team, but as soon as they were away from work she was a bubbly and fun caring person.

Abby latched onto Amy almost instantly. Having another 'girl' in the team was very exciting for Abby, as most things are, and their kind and joyful natures brought them together as friends, despite Amy being far less obvious about her personality.

Tony and Amy got along well, especially as Amy knew the majority of the movie quotes and references that Tony would randomly through in during a case, however she never joined in around the boss, not wanting work and personal life to collide, at least that was her excuse. In reality, she just cared too much about what people thought of her, and Gibbs being her boss, was high on the list. Both Tony and Amy flirted continuously, but it was obviously only for play. Amy's quick mind could turn any of Tony's 'compliments' around to bite him in the ass.

McGee had become friends with Amy more by mistake than anything planned. Amy had a slight problem with computers, she could use them fine, she was a quick touch-typist and took barely anytime to find anything, however when her computer got a virus that started playing whirlwind on her screen so she was unable to use the computer, no matter how many times she restarted it, she had practically run to Tim begging for his help, which he gladly gave her.

Ducky, having known her for years, was very easy at accepting her to the team, offering an open ear for her at anytime. Unfortunately, due to the continuous amount of mundane office work Gibbs had her doing, she found herself unable to even get coffee with the elderly M.E..

Gibbs was the problem. Instead of viewing her as a capable agent, and possibly even an asset for them, he simply seemed to despise her very existence. On the rare occasion he did get her to do any field work it was always with either Tony or Ziva to interview a witness or family member, never even a suspect. He never spoke to her directly either, always telling Tony or Ziva to "take Agent Scott with you".

It was during a particularly aggravating case that Amy decided things had to change, even if it was without the knowledge of their 'fearless leader'. A marine, Lt. George Edwards, had been accused of raping a civilian woman who had been able to name him to the authorities. Edwards claims he was at his home on the other side of Virginia at the time of the crime. Most viewed it as an open and shut case, but the team had their doubts. Despite there being DNA linking the lieutenant to the place of the crime, they had never met before hand, and because of this, how could the victim have known his name?

Amy figures the only way to get out of sorting old files and other such crap would be to prove herself a capable agent, so, putting the old case she had been organizing down on her desk neatly, she starts up her email and types a message to McGee, asking him to hack into the victim's facebook account and get a list of all her friends, due to her account have privacy settings installed. Very promptly she receives a reply from the Tim who is sitting across from her staring at her questioningly. 'I'll tell you later' she mouths clearly for him. He just nods unsurely back at her before busying himself in his previous task. Looking into the entire victim's, Adele Del Santo, 438 contacts, Amy starts looking for any connections between them and the lieutenant. Finally, after over two hours of searching, she finds something. An old school friend of Del Santo's works at the same fertility clinic that Edwards donated sperm to a few months earlier. The friend had access to the sperm, allowing the DNA to be at the 'crime scene' if it even was one, and the records on him, giving Del Santo his name and description.

Amy was ecstatic, until she realized that Del Santo had no reason to do any of this. Sitting with her head in her hands for around 4 minutes she looks helplessly down trying to find a reason, any reason at all for Del Santo to frame an innocent man whom she had never met. It was only minutes later that she realized; her nephew needed money, desperately, in order to go to university. If Del Santo sued Edwards she would easily get the tuition fees paid.

Looking at the empty desk next to her, Amy wonders how long it will be until Gibbs returns and she is caught. Quickly typing a brief email explaining everything she has uncovered and attaching the appropriate paperwork and sends it to Tony, asking him to say it was his work. Understanding that Amy is doing this because he would very quickly dismiss it were it to have come from her, Tony agrees.

Around 10 minutes later Gibbs walks out of the elevator.

"Someone had better tell me they have something to clear this marine!" he shouts walking around his desk.

"Hey, Boss" Tony starts walking towards him with print outs of everything Amy sent him. "The lieutenant's innocent"

"Are you gonna stand there all day looking like an idiot or are you planning on explaining? This year would be nice" Gibbs glares.

"Right…" Tony begins explaining what 'he' found as he agreed with Amy to do.

With a slight smile Gibbs just stares at Tony after he finishes. "So, you going to bring them in, or what?"

"Right, sorry, Boss" Tony apologizes going to his desk and gathering the necessary stuff.

"What have I told you about apologies, DiNozzo?" Gibbs yells, getting his gear also.

"They're a sign of weakness, won't happen again" Tony replies.

Nodding Gibbs looks at McGee and Ziva. "DiNozzo, you and I are going to bring in Del Santo. David, McGee, pick up her coconspirator".

"Yes, Boss" they call out in unison as the run towards the elevator, leaving a rather mixed emotional Amy at her desk.


End file.
